1. Field
The disclosure relates to a touch panel.
2. Background
A touch window or a touch panel, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display device by a finger or an input device such as a stylus pen, has been applied to various electronic appliances. The touch panel may be mainly classified into a resistive touch panel and a capacitive touch panel. In the resistive touch panel, glass is shorted with an electrode due to the pressure of the input device so that a touch point is detected. In the capacitive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation in capacitance between electrodes when a finger of the user is touched on the capacitive touch panel.
In the resistive type touch panel, the repeated use thereof may degrade the performance thereof, and cause scratches. Accordingly, there has been greater interest on the capacitive type touch panel having superior endurance and a longer lifespan.
The touch panel according to the related art is manufactured through a scheme of allowing a printed circuit board, such as a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB), on which a driving chip for sensing a touch position based on the variation in capacitance is mounted, to adhere onto a cover substrate or a substrate after a sensing electrode and a wire electrode are formed on the cover substrate or substrate.
In this case, the printed circuit board and the wire substrate are connected to each other through a pad part. The substrate and the cover substrate are formed in mutually different sizes by taking into consideration the adhesion areas of the printed circuit board and the wire electrode. When the cover substrate and the substrate formed in mutually different sizes adhere to each other, a gap may be generated between the substrate and the cover substrate due to the difference in size, so that water or moisture is infiltrated into the inside of the touch panel through the gap, thereby corroding the adhesion area of the printed circuit substrate and the wire substrate.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a touch panel having a new structure.